Halloween 2016
The 2016 Halloween event started on the 25th of October with the start of the Trick or Treat forum event. This day also marked the start of Halloween holiday breeding. Additionally, some new things were released: a new breeding system, the Fertility Potion, and the Love Potion. Timeline 25th of October On the 25th of October, the Trick or Treat forum event started. Past Halloween creatures were now breedable, and lairborn versions could be purchased from the Menagerie for 1 each. The new breeding system was released, making it much easier to breed creatures. Two items were released alongside it: the Fertility Potion and the Love Potion. 31st of October On Halloween day itself, several things happened. First up was of course the release of the new Halloween creature, the Spider Silk. It could be found in Lyzta's Jungle. Next, a new permanent yet holiday-appropriate feature was launched: Grave Digging. Through this feature, several skeletal versions of existing creatures were released: the Skeleton Ryukoi, Skeleton Ailura, Skeleton Rat and Skeleton Plushie. Finally, a Tales of Ostlea Halloween-themed game was released on Grynn's Fairy Tales, Teruteru Soar!. At 11:59 pm, past Halloween creatures could no longer breed, and their lairborns once again disappeared from the Menagerie. 2nd of November The Trick or Treat forum event officially ended on this day, although the subforum for it remained open a while longer. 6th of November The event officially ended with the end of the Spider Silk release. Release Announcements 25th of October Hello my lovely Ostleans! We have quite a bit of news for you today! Trick or Treat! In honor of the up coming holiday we've created a temporary sub-forum where we'd like to invite you all for some trick or treating! How will this work? We'll it's actually quite simple, any user, staff or not, is invited to create their own thread which will function as their "house", trick-or-treaters can visit each house by posting in the thread and the house owner will then send a private trade with a treat (or trick). House owners are welcome to have their own "house rules" if they choose but please be sure to keep them simple and in the spirit of the holiday! Come join in the fun! The sub-forum will be open from now until November 2nd! Enjoy! --- Holiday Breeding! The breeding season for our past Halloween creatures (Sus, Hellaios and Boogie Boos) has begun, from now until October 31 at 11:59 by the site's clock they will once again be breeding eggs of their own species. For anyone still interested in buying a lair born of one of these creatures they are still available in the Menagerie along with Teruterus and Possessed Dracodolls, and will remain until the 31st. Get them while you can! --- NEW Breeding System! After months of hard work (Thank you so much to ewe!) I'm very excited to introduce our brand new breeding system along with a couple new items to go along with it! TWO new potions designed to enhance breeding have been added to the Apothecary. Fertility Potion "Rumors suggest this strange potion is derived from an (un)lucky Lepin's foot and when used in the breeding room is said to increase fertility in seemingly barren pairings. Mmm... smells like chocolate." Price: 10 000 Love Potion "A potion that when used in the breeding room allows even the most exotic creatures from the menagerie to produce offspring" Price: 1 31st of October Happy Halloween, my lovely Ostleans! We have a couple of treats in store for you this holiday! New Discovery! First up we have a brand new Halloween creature, courtesy of Lycanious! You can find this new beauty dropping in Lyzta's Jungle from now until November 6th 11:59 PM when it will stop breeding and be unobtainable until next Halloween. Get them while you can! "You can see something stirring inside this gelatinous, sickly-green egg." Grave Digging! In addition to the new creature, we'd also like to take this time to introduce you to a new, spooky, PERMANENT feature: Grave Digging! Should you be willing to take the risk of darkening your soul, grab a shovel and get to work unearthing those bones! Simply click a grave and see if you're lucky enough to find an item, but be warned it's unadvised to try more than 20 times a day, anymore time spent absorbing the dark magics surrounding this land could have dire consequences. Should you be brave enough to collect enough bones, you can attempt to resurrect one of four skeleton creatures... Though I hear they're not always grateful for being brought back... Don't say I didn't warn you. Reminders! *Today's your last chance to breed or pick up the old Halloween creatures from the Menagerie! They'll be leaving until next year at 11:59 tonight! *The Ostlean Creature Feature contest will also be coming to a close tonight! Get your entries in if you haven't already! *Trick or Treating still has a couple of days left (It'll be open until the 2nd!), there's still plenty of time to give and get some treats! *If you completed last year's event and still have no claimed your eggs they are NOT gone, you can still grab them here. Also, make sure to check out the latest Grynn's Fairy Tales article, as it has something super special Ostlea related! Creatures Links * 25th of October release thread * 31st of October release thread Category:Halloween Category:Events Category:Releases